Information establishing the real-time position and orientation of a user's head is useful for both Augmented Reality (AR) and Virtual Reality (VR). AR involves the ability to acquire images of the user's environment, augment those images with computer-generated elements, and display the composite images to the user, from the user's perspective. This information can be gathered by instrumenting a Self Contained Breathing Apparatus (SCBA). This instrumentation is sensitive, however, and will not function if it is subjected to severe shock or other undesirable environmental hazards, such as penetration by water. The undesirable presence of shock or pollutants can result in negative effects ranging from bad calibration of equipment all the way to equipment failure or equipment destruction. Therefore, it is very desirable to protect SCBA equipment being used for AR and VR.